


Decompression [Brian's Fifty Shades: Book One]

by Whtevrhpnd2mary



Series: Brian's Fifty Shades [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whtevrhpnd2mary/pseuds/Whtevrhpnd2mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Ross who originally came to him, confessing to Brian that he found the older man's maturity and self-control sexy, and that he was hoping Brian might be interested in having a little fun on the side, if he was open to that. Ross admitted that he wanted someone to punish him, that he'd been fantasizing about suffering for all the shit that he causes, and that Brian seemed like someone who might enjoy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompression [Brian's Fifty Shades: Book One]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/gifts).



> Written as a "thank you" for [Cottonstones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones), and heavily inspired by the now infamous "pudding cast" live stream incident and two of her awesome fics ([Take What We Want (When We Need)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5167022) and [Different Colors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5454833)). Read them immediately.
> 
> This fic covers a lot of firsts for me. It's my first Game Grumps fic, my first completed fic in over five years, my first true PWP (is that an accomplishment?), and definitely my first piece this explicit. So, yeah, I'm nervous about it. I have a tendency to over-write, so I'm posting it now; no beta, all mistakes mine. Comments are welcomed and appreciated; if there's interest, I'll continue the series.

Brian surveyed his work with cool satisfaction, anticipation sending a thrill of excitement through him. Ross would be out of the shower in another minute, and the older man couldn't wait to reveal his surprise.

He and Ross had been planning this get-together for some time; Holly was going out-of-town for a few days, and Ross had the time, and their place, to himself. Usually both Brian and Ross had to juggle their schedules to get even a couple of hours together, and those were few and far between. That was why this evening was special, and Brian had no intention of wasting the precious time they had. Even though they had been messing around occasionally for quite awhile now, Brian knew Ross was waiting for this moment, even if he didn't know it yet himself. Oh, they've discussed it before, but not too much, and definitely not recently.

It was Ross who originally came to him, confessing to Brian that he found the older man's maturity and self-control sexy, and that he was hoping Brian might be interested in having a little fun on the side, if he was open to that. Ross admitted that he wanted someone to punish him, that he'd been fantasizing about suffering for all the shit that he causes, and that Brian seemed like someone who might enjoy that.

Ross had no idea what he was in store for. Brian had jumped at the opportunity, delighted at the chance to put Ross in his place and get more than just the emotional pleasure from it. Since then, every so often when they had the chance, they'd get together for a little...decompression session, as Brian liked to call it.

But up to now their games had only consisted of a little light domination, a slow easing into the relationship. Brian thought Ross really wanted to go further, but he didn't believe the younger man had the control needed for it before. Every time Ross had pushed, Brian backed off, telling him he had to learn patience and obedience if he wanted to be ready for more. Over time, he had to admit, Ross was starting to show marked improvement.

A memory from just a few days ago surfaced again in Brian's mind, causing him to smirk at the recollection. He had been looking for an opportunity to test Ross' progress, and the moment had come at the end of a live stream. Brian had insisted on feeding a cup of pudding to Ross on stream, an obviously humiliating and strangely intimate act, and though he was clearly uncomfortable, Ross endured the experience like a trooper, cracking jokes to cover his embarrassment.

And after it was over, Ross had come to Brian and told him how aroused he was, how much he loved to have Brian order him around, humiliate him in front of their friends, treat him like a baby and reward him for compliance. Brian hastened to remind him that that time was merely a pudding thing, not a sexual thing, but he also praised Ross for being such a good boy and promised that next time, it could be a sexual thing instead, if Ross stayed good.

And now Brian was here, the stage ready for tonight's activities. He quickly double checked that the ropes tied to the ends of the bed were secure, and that the leather cuffs on the other ends of them were also tightly bound. He glanced around the room a final time to be sure everything was ready before pulling the door mostly shut and turning to lean back against the wall.

Ross was ready now, he believed. Brian had managed to earn enough of the man's trust and respect that he could make him shame himself in front of his own viewing public for entertainment, something Ross generally only did to and for himself. Now he planned to begin teaching Ross a whole new meaning of control.

Brian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door, and a moment later Ross emerged wearing only a towel around his waist, giving his still-damp hair a once-through with his fingers. Brian could feel a smile tugging at his lips as he gave his friend a thorough examination with his gaze, and Ross seemingly felt the look, glancing up.

"Like what you see?" he asked flirtatiously, winking and doing a full turn around for Brian's benefit. The older man had schooled his features into an impassive mask, but his eyes were smoldering with intensity and desire.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Brian asked instead of answering, closing the distance between them in a few strides. Ross' hands were back on the towel, and Brian reached out and covered them with his own, pulling them away. He gripped the fabric with his own fingers, lightly tracing his thumbs over the pale skin on Ross' abdomen.

Ross gasped lightly. "I'm ready Daddy," he responded, softly but eagerly, reaching one of his hands out and laying it over the zipper of Brian's jeans, running his palm down firmly against the man's crotch. Brian's breath hitched just slightly at the touch, and he answered by tugging the towel away from Ross' waist and dropping it to the floor, backing up and giving his partner an approving gaze.

"Look in the bedroom, Ross."

Brian watched as an expectant smile formed on Ross' lips and he padded over to the latched door. Brian admired the move of his friend's muscles beneath his smooth skin before side-stepping a bit to get a better view of the expressive face he appreciated so much. Brian smiled slightly at Ross' sudden inhalation when he saw the bed. The smiled widened when bright blue eyes fixed back on him.

"Definitely ready," Ross said, voice decidedly lower, his cheeks slightly flushed. Brian had to agree, noting the younger man's cock beginning to show a marked interest as well. He moved in closer, close enough that his denim clad thigh brushed against Ross' firming length, and reached a hand up, combing his fingers into the drying strands of hair above Ross' left ear.

"What do you say?" Brian's question was even, but his voice had also dropped in tone. Ross dipped his chin a bit, pouting and looking up through his lashes with his best 'sad puppy' expression.

"Please, Daddy?" he asked with a breathy whine. Brian's mouth moved a fraction, an almost imperceptible grunt escaping his throat, and his thumb grazed along Ross' ear. Ross smirked in response, pleased with the reaction. He knew that look worked pretty well on Brian.

"Lie down," Brian ordered, dropping his hand and motioning to the bed. Ross grinned happily and trotted to the edge, making a show of crawling into position, raising his ass in the air and moving deliberately slow. Brian raised an eyebrow before making a twirling motion with his finger and Ross flipped over onto his back, stretching out along the cool sheets.

"Do you want to hear the rules for tonight?" Brian asked as he approached the foot of the bed, kneeling down and slipping the first cuff over Ross' left ankle.

"Yes, please." Ross peered down, nodding when Brian tugged at the binding and watching him move to his other foot. His dick was now fully hard, the head bobbing against the taut skin over his pelvis as he shifted his leg for comfort.

"You're not going to come unless I let you," Brian told him as he tightened the restraint around Ross' bony ankle, waiting for acknowledgement before standing. He lightly brushed his index finger along the underside of Ross' straining erection as he moved up the side of the bed, smirking at the younger man's sharp inhalation. He grabbed Ross' right wrist in a firm grip.

"Yes Daddy," Ross answered quickly, his heartbeat speeding up automatically. The grip loosened marginally, a rough thumb rubbing circles against the sensitive skin on his inner forearm, and Ross felt his breath quickening as well in response.

"If you're getting close," Brian continued, sliding his friend's fingers through the circle of the next cuff, "you're going to tell me." He secured the strap and leaned down, planting his hands on either side of Ross' head as he lifted his leg over the naked body beneath him, straddling him. Brian nudged Ross' cock with his own ass in passing, the rough fabric coarse against soft skin.

"Yes Daddy," Ross gasped out abruptly, watching as Brian continued over him and stood up on Ross' left side, bending over and taking his left forearm. This time, the grip was tighter, slightly painful, Brian's fingernails digging into the pale skin. The intense gaze met Ross' own anxious one, pinning him down with the sheer weight of it.

"You had better be a good boy for Daddy."

There was a threat there, Brian's voice demanding attention and obedience, but his eyes were searching for acceptance and trust. His presence was intimidating, cool and in control, but Ross felt treasured and loved lying there, exposed. The conflicting sensations were creating a rush of both emotion and arousal in him, and he swallowed thickly before answering.

"I promise Daddy," he responded quietly but firmly. The gaze finally left him, the grip released as the final restraint was slid into place. When it was secured, Brian stepped back for a moment, turning away to close the door, and Ross took the cue to test the limits of his movement; it could prevent him from straining something later, after all.

When Brian turned back again, Ross found himself under a fierce, scrutinizing stare. He wasn't sure how you could possibly feel even more naked than just having no clothes on, but right now the steel eyes raked over him with one part affection and two parts lust, and Ross felt unusually self-conscious. His dick twitched in spite of his embarrassment.

"You're such a pretty thing, tied up like that." Brian's voice was low and as intense as his gaze. He casually lowered himself down to sit on the bed, pulling his left knee up onto the mattress and shifting to meet the eyes of his captive. "I'm sure everyone would appreciate it if you were a little more restrained."

Ross rolled his eyes at the pun but bit back any comment he might have wanted to make out of obedience; he loved it when Brian was being playful. Thoughts of a comeback fled quickly enough anyway as Brian began to run rough fingers over his collarbone, light, ghosting touches that continued slowly down over his sternum and followed the ridges of his rib cage. Ross sighed at the little shivers dancing up his spine.

"Have I told how much I admire your pronounced skeletal structure?" Brian asked as he continued his teasing caresses, deft fingers tracing over the pale curves of Ross' stomach and down the slope of his pelvic bone. Brian turned his body again, bringing both legs up onto the bed and sitting up on his knees. He bent down over the prone form below him.

Ross couldn't look away from Brian's eyes, the warmth there as the older man reached a hand down, stroking along Ross' jawline and across his high cheek bones. When two fingers brushed over his bottom lip, Ross gasped lightly at the sensation. He tried to nip at the digits and felt a sudden pain as Brian's other hand flew up to his head, taking a fist full of soft brown hair into a tight grip. Ross grimaced in discomfort, moaning slightly as Brian gave his hair a sharp tug.

"Not unless I tell you, baby boy," Brian reprimanded in a deep, ominous tone as he loomed over Ross.

"Yes Daddy," Ross answered quickly, licking his lips. "I'm sorry."

Brian loosened his grip, smoothing the ruffled hair with his palm before leaning in closer to Ross' face. Ross felt a flutter of excitement and anticipation surge in his gut. Each time they had got together before, Ross noticed that Brian had a particular habit, something that Ross had quickly grown to appreciate; the first kiss.

Brian didn't really seem to be much for kissing, from what Ross had observed, and that didn't really bother him. Kissing always seemed more intimate somehow than just sex, and Ross wasn't particularly interested in anything _romantic_ with Brian, so to speak, so it hadn't really mattered much.

Because of this, when he first found himself under the incredibly passionate stare, smoky grey eyes looking at him admiringly, almost lovingly, Ross had been surprised. The look went on for a long moment, a moment where Ross wondered how much Brian really felt for him, and how much he felt for Brian, for that matter. Brian had been touching his face then just as he was now, before finally ending the suspense and leaning in to give him a very thorough, very intense kiss.

And it was happening again, Ross observed, as Brian leaned in, closing his eyes and touching his lips to Ross' own. Ross let his eyelids slip closed, and felt the same thing as he did that first time, as he had every time since then; that burst of fire in his belly, a wave of arousal sweeping over him, a hint of emotion that he's not ready to concentrate on just yet. A rough tongue swept over his soft lips, and Ross eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Brian entrance.

The kiss was slow, Brian leisurely exploring Ross' mouth while his fingers continued exploring the angled face. Ross' own groans were met with soft, low growls from his older partner, and Ross clenched his fists, tugging at his binds and pushing himself up, trying to deepen the embrace, whining. Brian rewarded him, moving his hands down and across the bare chest below him, never breaking the kiss. His hands found Ross' nipples, and he flicked the pads of his thumbs over the sensitive nubs. Ross whimpered into Brian's mouth, dizzy from the pleasure and the kiss and the need for air.

"Fuck!" Ross gasped out suddenly, the kiss ending as Brian pinched his nipples forcefully. Brian kept his face close, his forehead touching Ross', their breaths heavy in the quiet room. Ross' cock was aching to be touched at this point, and it was becoming impossible to ignore anymore. "Daddy, please."

Brian huffed out a laugh and leaned back, a smug expression on his face. He reached over, rubbing his hand along the skin where thigh met hip, pulling away when Ross rolled his hips up a bit to try and increase the touch.

"What do you want, baby boy?" Brian asked, standing and looking down expectantly at his younger charge. "Would you like me to touch your dick?"

"Yes, please...please, Daddy," was the breathy response. Ross could clearly see the outline of Brian's own hardness, straining against his jeans, and mentally placed a bet that Brian was just as ready to get started as he was.

Brian closed his eyes, nodding. "Since you answered so nicely," he said as he turned away, and Ross strained to see what he was doing. He heard a few muffled sounds, and a minute later Brian whirled back around. He'd undone his fly, Ross noted, presumably for comfort sake, and his dick felt even harder at the thought that he was turning the older man on so much without even touching him. Ross also caught the glimmer of something wet on Brian's hands, a squishy sound filling the room when Brian rubbed them together.

"I love your pale skin, how it makes it so much easier to see you blush all over," Brian remarked, returning to his place next to Ross' naked form and placing a cool, damp finger on Ross' lower abdomen, spreading the moisture from a drop of pre-come that had landed there around his navel. Ross moaned lowly, a knot forming in his belly and fueling his desire.

The sound became a hiss, piercing through the room and ending in a loud groan as Brian's cold, slippery fingers wrapped firmly around Ross' swollen cock and gave a quick squeeze, the shock of it against his hot skin enhancing the pleasure. Brian began stroking in slow, even measures, his fist sliding easily along Ross' length, and Ross swiveled his hips up a bit, urgent for more contact, small sounds of delight jumping from his lips.

After a minute of the agonizingly slow attention, Brian pulled his hand away, brushing Ross' ball sack in passing. The younger man let out a series of whining breaths.

"Now now Ross, you have to learn a little patience," Brian wagged his finger, his lips twitching slightly when he heard a barely breathed curse in reply. He stood again, rounding the foot of the bed and sliding up to rest on his knees between Ross' spread legs. From this position, Brian had a much better view of that expressive face he enjoyed.

Brian began stroking Ross again, slightly faster this time, but still much slower than Ross clearly wanted, and the muscles in his arms flexed with the effort to remain still. His head fell back against the pillow as Brian flicked a thumb over the red head of his dick, repeating the motion on each return pass, applying a bit more pressure each time.

"Oh fuck, please," Ross pleaded when Brian's hand stopped again. Brian grunted, tongue darting out to wet his lips. After a few seconds, he gripped his friend again, pumping him quickly about a dozen times before stopping once more, keeping his grip and rubbing his thumb slowly just below the head of Ross' dick. Ross was squirming, panting, already eager to get off.

"When baby runs cold, he's cold as ice."

Ross had barely registered the words through the growing buzz of pleasure in his brain when the touch left him again, causing him to groan long and loud in frustration. He opened his eyes, pulling himself up a bit to see what was happening.

Brian was leaning back on his heels, his slick hands massaging the toned muscles in Ross' thighs. His smoldering gaze roamed over the body laid out in front of him. Brian watched the rapid rise and fall of Ross' chest, the way Ross bent his knees a bit to open his legs further, the glow of Ross' face, blushed with arousal, blue eyes half-lidded and dazed. Brian rocked his hips slightly, his own cock twitching in his briefs at the sight, heat building deep within him.

"But when baby runs hot..." Brian whispered heavily, leaning down and giving Ross' shaft a firm squeeze, earning him a sharp cry. Ross' hips surged up, and Brian used his other hand to hold the man down, leaning his weight into it. "...He's like an inferno."

Brian started fisting Ross' cock in earnest, continuing to hold Ross down when he attempted to thrust back up against him. The room filled with the wet sound of slick skin on skin and Ross' gasps and moans. Brian stroked Ross for about thirty seconds before pausing for a few more and beginning again, occasionally taking a moment to fondle Ross' balls in between, and after only a couple of minutes of the attention, Ross was shuddering, breaths coming fast and ragged.

"D-Daddy, I...I'm getting close," Ross managed, practically sobbing when Brian released his cock again in response.

This time Brian moved up the bed, planting his hands on either side of Ross' head, pulling himself over the lean body and lifting his legs over the ones below him, resting his clothed torso lightly on top of Ross, using his elbows to hold his head above Ross' own. He ground his hips casually, his crotch rubbing against Ross' pelvis through the cloth between them.

Ross whimpered, his own hips thrusting up, seeking the friction to relieve the throbbing in his cock, the coarse material of Brian's jeans still a far better option than no touch at all.

"Daddy..." he whined softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back again. He felt as well as heard a huff of laughter near his ear, followed by the ghosting touch of lips there.

"Do you need something, baby boy?" Brian whispered heavily, his breath hot against Ross' skin. He rocked his hips a bit harder against Ross, shifting so that his own clothed erection grazed against the twitching, reddened dick straining to meet him.

"Please, touch me again," Ross gasped out.

Brian smiled, lowering his head and kissing the soft skin of Ross' neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh when Ross stretched to give him more access. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he was willing to let this go on, a new flutter of desire in his chest with each pleasured sound that came from his younger friend.

When they began, he'd had full intention to push Ross' endurance to the limit, despite it being the first time they'd gone quite this far together; Ross could take it, Brian had little doubt of that. But he'd grossly underestimated the depth of the effect that Ross would have on him, emotionally. When Ross was helpless, or his eyes held passion, or his voice was tight with need, these things blasted through Brian's reserved exterior shell like an efficient tactical strike.

He also couldn't deny that it had been too long since he'd had this particular kind of sexual relationship with anyone, had been years since he'd even thought about finding a new person to have a little extra fun with, and it likely would have remained that way if Ross hadn't approached him. He hated to admit it to himself, but he'd gotten rusty over time. He really just didn't have the heart, the will, or frankly the stamina to drag it out tonight. They could push it more next time.

Brian was shaken from his thoughts by a series of mewls, feeling them against his lips as he continued to lavish attention on the base of Ross' neck, the creamy skin darkened a deep crimson from the pressure of teeth and suction. He finally lifted his head, cupping Ross' chin to get his focus back. Long eyelashes quivered before dark eyes fixed on him, the bright blue swallowed by pupils wide with need.

Brian dove in for another kiss, this one far more aggressive than the first, Ross meeting him with equal intensity, tongues dueling and teeth clashing, open mouthed and gasping. Brian's other hand was roughly clenching Ross' hip, angling them closer as they ground more roughly together.

"You're such a good boy," Brian said when they parted, voice husky through labored breaths, tone approving. He ran his fingers through Ross' thick brown hair, expression full of fondness. "I think you deserve a reward."

No more slow teasing, no more fucking around, Brian decided as he quickly re-positioned himself back between Ross' outstretched legs, materializing the bottle of lube he'd tucked into his back pocket earlier. He placed a generous amount in his palm, closing the cap and tossing the bottle aside. This time when he gripped Ross' red, leaking cock, the other man let out something like a squeak, his knees bending as far as his binds would allow, his feet pushing into the mattress for more purchase.

Brian pumped Ross, fast and hard, corkscrewing his fist at the end of each upstroke, and Ross pulled his arms against the restraints, thrusting back eagerly. His blood was roaring in his ears, and for several moments he could do nothing more than groan, punctuated by the occasional "fuck".

"Oh god," Ross blurted out when Brian stopped again, and he thumped his head back against the pillow repeatedly. He groaned low and heavy when the hand returned, much sooner this time, and he thought he might go crazy. He forced himself to look up, wanted to see Brian working his cock.

When he pried his eyes open, he met another pair staring back at him, Brian's gaze dark and burning into him, desperate and full of a passion that made Ross moan deep in his throat, suddenly on edge once more.

"D-Daddy," was all he could get out, but Brian understood and removed his hand again. Ross closed his eyes and let out a pitiful whimper, continuing to rock his hips up, and he faintly heard Brian growl in response, the sound setting off sparks in his brain.

"You're so fucking beautiful Ross, such a pretty boy." Brian's voice came out hoarse and tight with emotion. "I want you to look at me."

Ross forced his head up, meeting Brian's eyes again, trying his hardest to focus through fog in his mind. Brian was stroking him again, a little slower, and he could barely think at all. Suddenly a face was next to his own, Brian's stubble brushing his cheek.

"Tell me what you want, baby boy. I want to hear it," Brian whispered before pulling back again.

"Daddy," Ross managed between breaths, "I- _fuck_ -I wanna come. _Please_."

Brian grunted, his hand squeezing Ross reflexively in response, and he picked up his pace again. Ross watched Brian's fist pumping his cock, Brian's mouth twitching, red tongue darting out, the way Brian couldn't get enough of watching Ross' face. It was immediately too much, pleasure building deep inside him again, this time threatening to explode.

"B-Bri...Brian..." Ross half-moaned, half-whined. Hearing the slip, hearing his name uttered that way, Brian let out a low groan of his own, the hand he had been massaging Ross' hip with now moving urgently to his own groin, palming his aching dick roughly.

"Come on Ross, it's all right," Brian soothed, breathing heavy and voice thick with emotion. "Come for me, baby."

Ross promptly obeyed the command, letting out a strangled cry as he came hard, his abs flexing as Brian milked him through it, thick, sticky liquid spurting over his stomach and Brian's fingers. Brian didn't stop until Ross was whimpering, hips trembling from the over-stimulation, his dick softening in Brian's hand.

By the time Ross came back to himself, Brian had already loosened the binds on his ankles and was working the buckle at Ross' right wrist with shaking hands. Ross saw it as a cue to become more bold, the heady emotion of his orgasm still radiating through him. When his hand was freed, Ross grasped Brian's hand, pulling two of the sticky fingers into his mouth, tasting himself there. Brian let out a staggered breath.

"God Ross, you're so fucking hot," the older man breathed out, closing his eyes as the flat of Ross' tongue ran roughly along his fingers, and Ross, amazingly, blushed a bit deeper at the praise. After a few seconds, Brian pulled his hand away, reaching for the last restraint. "But that's not where I want your mouth right now."

Ross reached up too, helping to undo the final bind, pulling his hand free. He surged up into Brian's arms, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss, his hands running through the thick salt and pepper hair. Brian's own hands roamed along Ross' back, down the ridges of his spine, his tongue dueling with Ross', tasting him. Ross' body shook, sensitive nerves alight with the touches.

"As much as I enjoy this," Brian said against Ross' lips when they finally broke the kiss, taking a moment to recover his breath, "this isn't where I want your mouth either."

Ross smiled, his blue eyes bright with affection, and leaned back to allow Brian to get out of the way. Brian moved around to the other side of Ross as the younger man bent down to pull his feet free of the loosened bonds. When Ross turned back, Brian was sitting, back against the headboard, watching with heated intent every move of muscle beneath Ross' pale skin. Ross crawled slowly up to meet him, his eyes never leaving Brian's.

"Let me get those off you, Daddy," he purred, reaching out and tugging at the waistband of Brian's jeans. Brian lifted his butt off the bed, helping as Ross pulled down both his pants and briefs at once, freeing Brian's swollen cock, the head slick with pre-come. Ross quickly settled himself between Brian's legs, resting on one elbow.

Still maintaining the gaze, Ross reached down his own chest, rubbing his palm through the remnants of his own climax, smearing the liquid over his fingers. Brian's chest heaved, a heavy sound coming from deep within him. Ross smirked before gripping Brian's straining cock, the slickness enough to let his fingers slide evenly. He gave Brian a couple of experimental strokes, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive slit, catching more pre-come to increase the pleasure of his touch.

Brian's low rumble morphed into the intense growl Ross loved, one of Brian's hands gripping the bed sheet while the other folded into Ross' hair, gripping loosely. Ross let out a hot breath against Brian's dick, watching as Brian gasped lightly. Ross peered innocently up into eyes desperate with need.

"Your dick looks so good Daddy," Ross commented appreciatively before reaching out and lapping around the red head of Brian's dick with his tongue. Brian let out a strangled noise, something like a sob, his other hand carding into Ross' soft hair.

Brian's head thumped back against the headboard, the pleasure of finally getting touched overwhelming him. As Ross worked his clever tongue skillfully along Brian's shaft and over the head of his cock, Brian distantly wondered if Ross had been practicing his technique. He could feel heat building quickly in his gut, the feeling shooting straight up his spine and back down again.

"You're such a good boy," Brian murmured, fingers sifting through Ross' hair, massaging his scalp. "Your mouth is so fucking great."

Ross groaned, taking Brian in more fully, and Brian grit his teeth, muscles quivering as he tried not to thrust too forcefully up into Ross' mouth, knowing he was still new to sucking dick. Ross sensed the restraint however, and lowered his mouth further, encouraging Brian to let go.

Brian needed little other provocation, thrusting his hips up to meet Ross as he came down, feeling the rough surface of Ross' tongue pushing up along the underside of his shaft, the vibration as Ross groaned again around him.

"God Ross, seeing you tied down, hearing you beg to be touched," Brian started rambling, his control unwinding faster than he could stop it. "You're so fucking sexy like that, I can hardly stand it." Brian was close, right on the edge. "When you said my name..." he gasped at the memory, still so fresh. "God, I almost lost it right there."

Ross sucked hard on Brian's dick, moaning at the other man's words, rocking his hips into the mattress below himself reflexively. He bobbed his head faster, grazing his teeth lightly along the skin of Brian's cock. Brian groaned long and loud, his fingers digging into Ross' hair, tugging a bit in warning, but Ross only sucked deeper in response, taking Brian down as far as he could manage.

"Fuck, Ross, I...I'm..." Brian couldn't finish his sentence, thrusting hard into Ross' mouth, shaking and grunting as he came, Ross dutifully swallowing everything Brian had to give him. Ross pulled away slowly, Brian's softening dick twitching a bit before sliding free, and Ross teased the slit, making Brian hiss and tug again at his hair.

This time Ross allowed himself to be pulled up, moving into Brian's lap and accepting his mouth in a slow, lingering kiss. Brian growled softly into the embrace as he tasted both Ross and himself, and he smoothed his hands over Ross' tousled hair. Ross sighed, rubbing his hands along Brian's side beneath his t-shirt.

Brian pulled Ross down onto the bed with him, the two exchanging a few more light kisses before Ross cuddled up along Brian's side, resting his head on Brian's shoulder. They remained there quietly for a bit before Ross finally stirred.

"Maybe we should take a shower. I'm kind of cold, and a little sticky," Ross commented lazily.

"You just took a shower," Brian responded tiredly, not moving.

"Yeah, but I need another one," he said with a tiny whine, but he had a devilish smirk on his face. Brian chuckled softly, reaching out an arm over the side of the bed and producing a blanket from the floor.

"If you need what I think you need," he began, spreading the blanket out over them with as little movement as possible, Ross lifting his head for a moment until they were both satisfactorily covered, "you're going to have to give me at least a few hours before we shower."

Ross giggled in response, but accepted that he really didn't want to move either, and snuggled in closer to Brian, sighing happily as the older man stroked his head affectionately. Several minutes passed in silence, and Ross was on the edge of sleep when Brian spoke again, voice warm.

"You know, you really are a good boy, Ross."

Ross smiled, and replied sleepily.

"And you're an excellent Daddy."


End file.
